


where the lepers die

by duckmoles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Gen, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Revenge, i assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles
Summary: After being freed, Gabriel is lost.





	where the lepers die

Gabriel’s wings ache. (It’s more complicated than that – his wings aren’t real, in any sense that humans would use, and what little humans can see is only a vague, abstract representation – but they _ache_.) They ache, and he keeps on flying. He loses what can only be described as feathers in the space in between seconds, where reality bends in on itself to his whim. It hurts, because his grace is barely replenished, and he’s tired, and glimpses of Castiel and Sam Winchester’s disappointed faces keep flashing through his mind, in and out like a ghost. (Or not. He’s been a ghost for eight years. Opposite of fun.)

He lands on a beach, toes digging into the sand. He’s still dressed in the tatters of his prison garb, and he doesn’t bother to change it. It’s the middle of the night in winter, and the beaches are closed; there’s no one to see him. Not that he cares if anyone does. Behind him, the resort lights shine like fading stars.

Alright. He has a plan. Most of one, anyway. Quarter of one.

First things first: he’s going to sit his ass down in a movie theater and catch up on everything he’s missed while he was… gone.

Second, he’s going to go to Vegas and have a shit ton of sex. Booze. Drugs. Gambling. Any debauchery he can get his hands on.

And after that…

He steps closer to the water. The tides are high, and they wash over his bare feet. He lets himself feel the cold brine and the sand underneath his feet washing out, drawn away by the receding water.

Asmodeus had waterboarded him more than a few times. He had said, petting and pulling at Gabriel’s hair, that he liked that way Gabriel screamed, wordless and helpless.

Gabriel presses his fingers to his lips. They don’t hurt anymore, but he feels the phantom tugging of thread as he works his jaw open. He conjures up a piece of gum and starts chewing on it, loud and obnoxious, popping it every other chew.

He had fantasized about killing Asmodeus a countless number of times. Sometimes, Gabriel would pick apart Asmodeus’s very essence. Other times, he would trap Asmodeus in his own private pocket dimension, killing him over and over again. Most times, Gabriel would stab him, and walk away.

Now that he’s actually done it, the victory feels hollow.

He never fantasized about what he’d do next.

(His brothers are back. The last time he’d talked to one of them, his friends were all murdered, and he’s gotten stabbed in the heart and left for dead. He still misses them.)

Gabriel had been justice incarnate once, dealing out punishment like the hand of God he was. Just desserts.

He stretches his wings out again, watching feathers fall to the ground. He knows what he’s going to do.

He’s going to find the sons of bitches who did this to him, and he’s going to deliver divine retribution.

**Author's Note:**

> this show has me right where they want me. bring back gabriel to up their ratings? shit, i don't care, just give me the fiery angry archangel back.


End file.
